


Fine

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: tactile empathy [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “Is he okay though?” She asks, voice cracking a little.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> my heart is still rushing yall 
> 
> not beta'd

“Jester?”   
  
Nott hangs in the doorway, hands tugging at the wrappings. Jester sits in bed, and she hears Nott's voice she turns to look, and Nott stares back at big tears. Jester rushes to rub them away and Nott lets herself in, catching Jester's hands.   
  
“I'm okay.” She whispers, and Nott squeezes, scrambling into her lap, back to her chest. “Is Caleb okay?”   
  
Jester's hands are really pretty, she thinks. Delicate. There are bruises on her arm, from where the dragon dug its teeth into her shield and Tugged.   
  
“He's asleep.”   
  
“Is he okay though?” She asks, voice cracking a little. Nott presses her thumbs into Jester's palms.   
  
“He's upset that he ran and left us. But he's okay.” She breathes slowly and when neither of them says anything Nott can feel Jester's heart hammering against her back.   
  
“That's good.” Jester rests her chin on Nott's head, and her body sags.   
  
“Were you scared?” She asks and squeezes her thumbs down on Jester's palms gently. “About us. Me and Caleb?”   
  
“Yeah.” She whispers, and Nott can feel her start crying again.   
  
“I wouldn't let you die,” Nott says with an assurance that's a little scary, but it's not any more scary then almost dropping to make sure Jester got out. But she was fine. Her fingers barely managed to hit the crystal, but she's fine. She's fine, and Jester is fine, and Caleb is fine and so it everyone else.   
  
Everyone is fine.   
  
The ship is quiet, just the shuffling of the crew on the deck and the seabirds in the bay. Nott can hear her blood pounding in her ears.  
  
“I know.” She whispers. “I think I would be okay but-” She mumbles, sniffling. “Nott-”   
  
“Everyone is okay. We're all together and safe, and the dragon is dead anyway so. So it's okay.”   
  
“Yeah.” Jester hugs her, face falling into the mess of hair and bandages at Nott's shoulder.   
  
“Fjord's okay too.” She says quietly. “And Caduceus too. And Beau. And Yasha didn't even come, so she's extra okay.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
She's still shaking though.   
  
“I can sleep with you tonight if you want? So you're not lonely?” She asks, reaching up to pat Jester's head. Her claws accidentally scratch against Jester's horn, and they both hiss at the sound it makes. Jester snickers quietly and Nott laughs too.   
  
“I'm okay. Really, Nott. The-” She pulls away, and Nott gets out of her lap so that she can shift on the bed. “The Traveler saved me.”   
  
“Really?” Jester's eyes shine with the tears and with a kind of odd excitement.   
  
“He never saved me during a fight before. It was so cool.” She whispers, and Nott smiles.   
  
She should probably tell Caleb about that tomorrow.   
  
“You can bunk with us if you want. Our bed is really comfy.” She gives Jester one more squeeze on the hand and Jester sighs slowly.   
  
“I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?”   
  
“I mean we're on a ship.”   
  
“Goodnight Nott.”   
  
“Where else am I going to go?”   
  
“Bye Nott!”   
  
“If you think I'm getting in the water again-” That gets her to crack a full smile and a full body laugh. She looks so much better when she's smiling. Nott's heart feels tight.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Goodnight Jester.” Nott leans up on the bed and lands a kiss on Jester's chin. “Tell the Traveler I said hi.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
It's quiet on the ship while she sneaks back to her room. Caleb looks serene, and Nott climbs back into the spot next to him. Still warm.

She takes a swig of her flask and her hands finally stop shaking.   
  
They're okay.   
  
Everyone is okay.   
  
She's fine.   
  
She didn't die.   
  
She's Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
